<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transfomers: Naked eye by Aexa15BB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887298">Transfomers: Naked eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB'>Aexa15BB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mi versión de Sharrette Glass [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las listas de progreso de la nave sin nombre propiedad de Starscream, se muestra como es el avance de dicha tripulación de al menos 300 mechs para llevar al Psicólogo Rung a un agujero negro por su peligrosidad contra la vida de otras personas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mi versión de Sharrette Glass [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transfomers: Naked eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lista de la tripulación.</p><p>( FOR: Cyclonus ) ( INSPECTED FOR: Major Vela )</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>
<strong>Starscream<br/></strong>Capitan de la misión, científico, ocasionalmente inventor, ex-segundo al mando de los Decepticons, dueño de la nave y Vosiano experimentado. (-Actualización- posible síndrome del impostor).</li>
<li>
<strong>Major Vela.<br/></strong>Ex Guardia Cybertroniana. Segunda al mando. Problemas de ansiedad y leve paranoia. Sin signos de TEPT. (-actualización- todos sus compañeros de Guardia Cybertroniana fueron asesinados por Nemisis Prime )</li>
<li>
<strong>Knock Out</strong><br/>Medico jefe de la nave. Único medico veterano (<strike>junto al Cybergate</strike>). Tercer al mando. Huyo de la idea de volver a Velocitron y dejo a su <strike>prometido</strike> amigo esperándolo en Cybertron.</li>
<li>
<strong>Cyclonus<br/></strong>Ex-Decepticon en reintegración. El más poderoso de la nave. Problemas de lealtad graves, un ojo en él. (-Actualización: Problemas de Apego; Dependiente)</li>
<li>
<strong>Tailgate<br/></strong>Ex-autobot en integración. Tenía superfuerza. Es brutalmente honesto y suele recoger cosas para su colección e incluso algunas vivas para tener mascotas. Como Autobot se sabe que tenía una colección de variedad de mascotas, que tuvieron que obligar a que regresaran a su lugar de origen para volverse Decepticon... una de las razones porque está en la nave realmente. (-Actualización- posiblemente TOC del Coleccionista y problemas del manejo de ira)</li>
<li>
<strong>Swerve<br/></strong>Ex-autobot en integración. Es un gran barman. Dice conocer a Ultra Magnus. Y suele mentir con demasiada frecuencia. No muy fiable. Tiene un bar secreto.</li>
<li>
<strong>Chromedome<br/></strong>Otro ex-autobot en integración. Un Mnemosurgery en recuperación de un trastorno de co-dependencia. Sus doctores recomendaron alejarlo de su pareja no Cojuntx Endura, pues resultaban ser muy dependientes entre sí.</li>
<li>
<strong>Bob</strong><br/>Un bichejo orgánico. Una de las mascotas de Tailgate. Precaución de no pisarlo. EL EXPLOTA. Es grande.</li>
<li>
<strong>Cybergate</strong>.<br/>Reparador de la nave y ¿doctor?, o Anatómico, depende quien le preguntes. Neutral que trabajaba con los Autobots. Enciclopedia sobre los Autobots en la nave. Tiene una enciclopedia de formas alternativas.</li>
<li>
<strong>Whirl</strong><br/>Bot que no pelea, su última opción siempre es la violencia. Ex-programador de bombas de tiempo de los Autobots. Segundo neutral que trabajaba para los autobots. No le gustan las personas en general, se esconde en los conductos de aire* y evita al 99% de la tripulación. En general solo Major Vela, Starscream, Knock out lo conocen. El nunca menciona a Rewind incluso si Starscream le pregunta amablemente (<em>No puedo Capitan, no puedo... no lo recuerdo capitán.)</em>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Damus (o Tarn)</strong><br/>Proviene de las tabernas de Tarn <em>(De ahí su caracteristico apodo)</em>. Un anterior explorador que en un desafortunado encuentro con Optimus Prime, el perdió su caja de voz y la zona haría donde debería estar (interiormente) está severamente dañado. El subió ahí por su amiga Nickel, pero resulta que es un buen vigilante de pasillos.</li>
<li>
<strong>Nickel<br/></strong>Es la aspirante Minicon a doctora en jefe de los hospitales decepticons, su personalidad calmada y a veces indecisa hace que el apoyo del mech Damus se casi necesario totalmente. Ella algún tiempo trabajo en los hospitales Aspirante, especial el de Luna-2 donde trabajo con Ratchet, Dotto, Knock out y Dritf.</li>
</ol><p>(+ 438 habitantes más)</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong><span class="u">PRISONER:</span></strong><strong> Rung<br/></strong>Antiguo Psiquiatra de la guardia cybertroniana. Su caja de voz fue extraída, no de fuerza bruta. Peligroso incluso sin su caja de voz sin embargo. Sus antiguos pacientes deben estar a mínimo un planeta lejos de ellos. Los pacientes no estables. [Demás información clasificada].</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Estoy perdiendo archivos de word de historias que pienso crear, cuando el problema se arregle dejare de publicar cosas al azar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>